totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Michalpietrzak2002
O mnie Hej, mam na imię Michał. Uwielbiam Totalną Porażkę, historię i muzykę FOLKOWĄ. Obecnie pisaną przezemnie fikcją jest Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu. To była część oficjalna. Zacznijmy może od totalnej porażki. Pierwszy raz odcinek obejrzałem.....no trochę to już było wstecz. Akurat jak leciał pierwszy sezon nie działał mi TV, więc zajrzałem do gazetki C Polsatu, a tam była krzyżówka z TP i tak to mnie zaczęło kręcić. Tak wiem, to dziwne. Obecnie TP już nie oglądam i mało się interesuję, po prostu lubię pisać opowiadania nie koniecznie na 'odpadanie'. Kiedyś napiszę na pewno coś innego. Jeśli chodzi o inne rzeczy to......mało się na tym znam. No, to tyle, a teraz...... Moje fikcje Cykl I Świat Totalnej Porażki *''Status: Zakończona''' *''Rozpoczęcie: 04.11.12'' *''Zakończenie: 30.05.14'' ''Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu '' *''Status: Trwa''' *''Rozpoczęcie: 25.06.14'' *''Zakończenie: ??.??.15'' Cykl II Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Obozie *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: ??.??.16'' *''Zakończenie:'' ??.??.17 Cykl III Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Starożytności *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: ??.??.15'' *''Zakończenie:'' ??.??.16 Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Średniowieczu *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: TBA'' *''Zakończenie:'' TBA Totalna Porażka: Podróż po epoce Nowożytnej *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: TBA'' *''Zakończenie:'' TBA Cykl IV Totalna Porażka: Starzy vs. Nowi *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: ??.??.??'' *''Zakończenie:'' ??.??.?? Moje postacie Cykl Pierwszy; serie: 1, 2, 4, 7 Dziewczyny *Kelzina ''- Straszne Dziwadło'' *Zendaria ''- Dobra Dziewczyna'' *Emily - Samolubna Tancerka *Madison - Głupia Modelka *Jeanette - Przemądrzała Dziewucha *Cecelia - Przeciwniczka Kościoła *Pank - Wstydliwa Słuchaczka *Leanne - Skryta Emo *DelRey - Uparta Księżniczka *Nica - Ciemna i Smutna *Blinda - Zwariowana Opiekunka do Psów Chłopacy *Jacob - Dziwny Chłopak *Dex - Groźny Kryminalista *Slash - Łagodny Bokser *Beau - Samolubny Bogacz *Russell - Słaby Tancerz *Wade - Uwodzicielski Malarz *Ryan - Tajemniczy Agent Cykl Drugi; serie: 3, 5, 6, 7 Dziewczyny *Alexa ''- Wredna Skarżypyta'' *Chloe'' - Druga Lindsay'' *Dune ''- Zimowa Norweżka'' *Kate - Azjatycka Uwodzicielka *Nanicia - Kochająca Amerykę *Pink - Dziwna Baletnica *Savanah - Skoczy nawet z góry *Serena -'' Miła Ekolożka'' *''???'' *''???'' Chłopacy *Boy - Miły Sportowiec *Colinn - Mądry chłopak z Hawai *George - Szalony Odkywca *Lucas - Przemądrzały Bogacz *Paul - Psi Detektyw *Thunder - Biedny Gracz Pokemonów *Troy - Silny i Cichy *Victor - Mądry Kujon *Vladimir - Zabójca Nr 1 *Nero ''- Zabójca Nr 2'' Bez cykli *Martina ''- Spokojna Chilijka'' *Maricel - Przyjacielska Filipinka *Cefasia - Dziwaczna Indianka *Lion - Grzeczny Farmer *Jayden - Miły Kucharz *Aiden - Projektant Ubrań *Johan - Cierpliwy Podróżnik *Ciccio - Strachliwy Niedorajda Moje występy Fikcje muzyczne 'Fikcje Quai'a:' Total Drama Eurovision 01 - *Jako Jeanette - miejsce 16. Total Drama Eurovision 02 - *Jako Noah - miejsce 18. Total Drama Eurovision 03 - *Jako Dex - miejsce 17. Total Drama Eurovision 04 - *Jako Maricel - miejsce 7. Total Drama Eurovision 05 - *Jako Pank - miejsce 20. - finał *Jako Jacob - miejsce 11. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Eurovision 06 - *Jako Leshawna - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał 1 *Jako Alejandro - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał 2 'Fikcje Yanke$a i Claudy:' '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Total Drama Hardvision - S1 - "???" *Jako Slash - miejsce ??. - finał *Jako Beau - miejsce ??. - finał/półfinał 3 *Jako Jacob - miejsce ??. - finał/półfinał 2 '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Total Drama Hardvision 01 - "Seeking the Truth" - *Jako Slash - miejsce 13. - półfinał 2 *Jako Beau - miejsce 10. - finał *Jako Noah - miejsce 13. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 02 - "Rise from the ashes!" - *Jako Heather i DJ - miejsce 11. - półfinał 1 *Jako Lightning - miejsce 13. - półfinał 2 *Jako Mike - miejsce 17. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 03 - "On The Edge of a Revolution" - *Jako Lightning - miejsce 13. - półfinał 2 *Jako Slash - miejsce 5. - finał *Jako Lion - miejsce 13. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 04 - "Welcome to the Masquerade" *Jako Scott - miejsce 24. - finał *Jako Dex - miejsce 8. - finał *Jako Slash - miejsce 14. - finał Total Drama Hardvision 05 - "Find The Cure" * Jako Lightning - miejsce 17. - finał * Jako Slash - miejsce 20. - finał * Jako Brick - miejsce 5. - finał 'Fikcje Quai'a, Yanke$a i Claudy:' Eurovision&Hardvision - "Heaven vs Hell" * Jako Samey - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał 2 * Jako Slash - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał 1 'Fikcje Volta:' X Factor - *Jako Beau - miejsce ?? *Jako Dex - miejsce ?? *Jako Cecelia - miejsce ?? Fikcje normalne 'Fikcje Maniamana:' Totalna Porażka: Wojna Kontynentów - Ameryka Północna *Jako Maricel - miejsce 10. *Jako Martina - miejsce ?? Antarktyda *Jako Aiden - miejsce ?? *Jako Madison - miejsce 11. *Jako Jayden - miejsce ?? 'Fikcje TheQuana:' Total Drama Presents: The New Classic - *Jako Jacob - miejsce 20. 'Fikcje Marksa:' Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - *Jako Jeanette - miejsce 16. *Jako Dex - miejsce 9. Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II - *Jako Leanne - miejsce ?? 'Fikcje Yanke$a:' Totalna Porażka: Historyczne Problemy *Jako Blinda - miejsce ?? 'Fikcje MCNorberta300:' Kryminał Totalnej Porażki *Jako Ryan - miejsce 2. 'Fikcje Owcaj'a' Totalny Kłamczuch! *Jako Wade - miejsce ?? *Jako Russell - miejsce ?? *Jako Cecelia - miejsce ?? *Jako Nica - miejsce ?? ... Kategoria:Użytkownicy